Bella's spirit
by Laura 2468
Summary: Edward leaves and Bella becomes a ghost. She is on the rez'. Then Alice comes back and they go to Volterra. It's T because I'm careful. I don't own anything Stephanie Meyers does!
1. Chapter 1

Bella's spirit.

Bella's POV

What's the worst that can happen?

What's the worst I can live through?

My heart broke as I stood in the cold, damp forrest.

'' Bella, we're leaving''

''Bella, I don't want you to come with me.''

He didn't want me. That hurt. That hurt as if I had been stabbed over and over again.

''You don't want me? I asked.

''No'' was the cool cold reply. I felt numb. ''Goodbye, Bella''

He was gone. Love, life, meaning....all over. So I walked; time made no sense. I was traveling in a circle. I kept stumbling and falling. It was getting dark, but still I kept walking.

I fell. It was coal black. I had no idea what tripped me, but I stayed down. It was getting cold. In the distance I thought I heard someone shouting something, but it was cold, and I was tired. I closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie Meyers owns all everything.

Sam POV

Running. Fast. The heavy thud of my paws on the forrest floor. The pace of my heart thudding in my chest. My laboured breathing, and the overbearing sense of urgency, of panic. I am a werewolf, the only werewolf. Others would be transforming soon, not that I wanted them to. Why would I want to curse them? To give them so much extra work? To make them a monster that can attack without a moments warning. Emily's scarred face flashed through my mind. Weither or not I would wish this on them, it doesn't change anything.

However, another pair of eyes would have been useful. I had been running for nearly 3 hours when I found her. It had taken longer because the rain had washed her scent away. It had taken longer because Charlie had organised a search party before calling Billy. It had taken ages because I was at a BBQ down on 1st Beach celebrating the Cullens sudden departure and thus away from the phone. Long story short, it had taken a long time. Too long. I was too late. As I stopped running and looked down I saw her. Bella Swan was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie Meyers owns everything.

Billy's POV

I waited for the elders to arrive. When they got here, we would have to vote. We have to have a vote, because right now Charlie's daughter was hooked up to a life support machine in a hospital that, until last night, most of the rez' (and all of those in the know) refused to set foot in. She was brain dead. We knew that. I'd had Jacob steal her test results so that the doctors didn't. We couldn't let them turn the machine off. We still had our decision to make.

Regardless of the morals involved, I knew my vote. Charlie was a friend of mine, and Bella was an all right kid. He was beside himself right now – we had to try! The risk will be worth it. Now I just had to convince the others.

They will disagree. They will say it will all go wrong. They will say she doesn't qualify. The legends say that if the alpha of our pack goes on a vision quest, they can reunite someone with their soul. Bring them back from the dead. However, there are rules. Of course there are rules. You can't make people live forever, especially when the spirits have decided its their time. So you're only allowed to do it when they shouldn't have died – when they were murdered by the cold ones. It also only makes sense to 'wake up' those who will recover – so if they have no blood, there's no point.

I believe she qualifies. I realise she died of hypothermia, but those leeches still killed her. He drew her in with his bloodsucker charms and then left her in the middle of the woods – of course she would get lost, she's Bella! I wondered idly if that was his idea – she dies, so nobody knows their murderous little secret, but the treaty is still intact.

'It's still a risk,' the voice in my head said 'You could create a monster.' It was true. There were legends of it all going wrong; of people trapped between our world and the next; of people who forever walk the earth, unable to be seen, be spoken to. The legends tell of people who are completely alone. Torture in the sickest sense of the word! But Charlie's my friend. It's a risk we just have to take.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie Meyers owns everything.

Sam's POV

It went wrong. I knew it would.

************************************

Bella's POV

Lying in the hospital, I listened. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I couldn't even see, but I could hear. I could hear them give up on me. Discussing turning the machine off. Charlie's grief and tears. More than anything I wanted to scream at them!

''Here I am! It's ok, I'm here'', but I couldn't.

This new existence is remarkably similar. I could see, but to everyone else I was invisible. No more being talked to. No more hand holding. The hope had died.

I went to my own funeral. It was small, and short, like I wanted. What I really wanted was for someone, anyone to see me. Someone other than Sam. He could see me, and hear me. Only him. I was frozen in time, and so was he. Neither of us should exist – I should be dead, he shouldn't be, about 27 or something yet. He is a great friend, I stalk him a bit – whenever I get lonely. Mostly I don't mind being on my own though.

My funeral was held in the local Anglican church, where Angela's dad is the minister. He conducted the service. I spent the time thinking about what my life would have been like if I was smarter, or faster or just less plain. Then maybe Edward wouldn't have left, I wouldn't be dead and in a few years, Mr Webber could be marrying us. At the service was half the high school population, more likely because they have been effected by my death than they actually know me. Angela was there, with Eric, Mike and Jessica. Renée was on the front row next to Phil, and next to him was Charlie, with the support of Billy and Jacob. I saw a solitary tear run down Jacob's face. How I wished Billy would just tell him what really happened, and that I'm here. I mean, he'll find out anyway, when he transforms! That's another shock I've had recently – werewolves actually exist. Sam is one, and Jacob and the others will be one soon. I can't wait until I have someone else to talk to.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephenie Meyer owns everything! Thank-you to everyone who reviewed or read my story!!

Bella's POV

Jared came to tell me Jacob had transformed. I was pacing down on 1st, watching the waves hit the rocks nearby. Billy was just telling him about everything now, Vampires and Werewolves and the treaty. Jared was watching him through the pack mind, just like the rest of the pack.

''Don't worry, Bella. He'll be ecstatic, when he believes it.'' he comforted me.

The problem was, I hadn't known any of the pack before I was brought back. They hadn't been made to grieve like Jacob had. Would he resent me for it? For all I've put him through?

I've also changed quite a lot. Since _he _left, I've been really depressed. I can't bare to think about _him_, about _them_. You could put my lack of socializing down to the fact that, excluding 4 people I can't be seen or heard, but I haven't spent much time with the (ever expanding) pack either. I also haven't done any ghost stuff. The wolves keep suggesting things I could do now I'm invisible. I could go backstage at any show I wanted and spy on whatever or whoever I wanted. Now I can't die I could do extreme sports. Billy hinted with a legend that told of extra abilities my kind sometimes have, like vampires can have. I don't think I'm that special, and honestly, I haven't even tried. There's just no point to my life anymore.

''Bella'' Jacobs voice made me stop in my tracks. Slowly, I turn around to look at him. Covered in a sheen of sweat from the transformation, exhaustion written everywhere in his stance, and wearing only a pair of shorts. I realise he's staring at me with terrified eyes.

''Vampires, werewolves, and it's me that frightens you?'' I said, timidly. He just stares for a second, swaying, and then faints. Considering his build, it looked quite funny.

''Is no-one in this town normal?'' he said weakly. ''I mean, what's next, magical powers?'' I decided this wasn't the time to tell him Sam brings people back from the dead. We laughed, and I was happy for the 1st time since my death. I had my friend back.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie Meyers owns everything. I own nothing. A intergalactic thank you to everyone who read my story, and especially those who reviewed. You rock!

Bella's POV

''Alice!'' I said as I ran at her. Or ran through her, if we're being accurate.

''Bella?'' she said, confused. ''What's going on?''

''What are you doing here?'' I said excitedly, dodging the question. I'm not sure what Alice knows, or what I'm allowed to tell her. ''I'm so happy to see you!'' I practically screamed. I was even happier she seemed to be able to see me.

''I saw you die. I think.'' she replied, still obviously confused. I thought for a second – she'd come a little late to be talking about my actual death.

''Oh, you saw me fall.'' I realised suddenly. The cliffs.

''No'' she replied, ''I saw you _jump_.'' True, I had jumped. I wanted Victoria to work out she couldn't drink me, so that she'd leave the wolves alone. However when the pack growled at her from the cliffs, she'd swam off. Fast. I'll tell Alice that bit later.

I was at Charlies, somewhere I hardly ever went. My normal haunt was 1st beach. I couldn't bare looking at him, my own father. He was so depressed, and it was all my fault. The guilt is just to much. However, he wasn't even here right now, as his friend, Harry had died today. I'd only come today because Jacob had said there was a vampire in my house.

''Lets go into the lounge.'' I said, taking her through and sitting on the sofa.

''Bella...what are you?'' Alice said timidly. She was afraid of the answer. I was afraid of how she'd take it, as I was basically in league with her mortal enemies.

''I'm a spirit.'' I said slowly ''I died on the night _he _left me. So now I'm a spirit. It's like a ghost.'' She just looked at me, which was as expected. ''I'm glad you can see me, as only people outside time can. Normal people also can't hear me. I can't pick things up, as I just go through things. I'm not actually sitting right now, just standing with bent legs. If I was to sit, I'd go through the sofa.'' She was still just staring at me. Shock? I was right to make her sit down. I remembered that when someone has a shock your supposed to wrap them up in blankets and give them a warm sugary drink. I didn't think force feeding her coffee would help much. I noticed her eyes were pitch black – blacker than I'd ever seen them before.

''Any questions?'' I ask, if just to break the silence.

''What killed you?'' she mumbled numbly.

''I'm not sure, really. Cold, shock, a broken heart; I couldn't have survived more than an hour and a half after _he _left.'' That made me sound really pathetic ''what did you expect, to find me skipping and happily singing?''

''I can hope.'' she replied ''I guess humans really are very fragile.'' she said, smiling again. ''I need to go hunt. It'll help me think this over. We should probably tell Carlsile about this.''

We said goodbye, and she left, still a little nervous of me. I was glad she said _we_ needed to tell Carlsile, as it meant she'd come back. I ran to the boarder to tell the pack to stay off Cullen land; they'd been sure it was Victoria waiting for me.


	7. Chapter 7

Stephenie Meyer owns everything, I own nothing. Thank you for all the reviews they are great!

Bella's POV

I was still at Charlies. Alice was staying over, comforting Charlie. She was staying in my room, which I couldn't even go in as I'd fall through the floor. Jacob was here, spying on Alice for the pack. This was causing a few problems. Namely, that Jacob had called Alice a murderous leach and she had flounced off upstairs. The phone rang. Jacob picked it up, because obviously, I couldn't.

''Hello'' he said stiffening. ''He's not here'' There was a pause. ''He's at the funeral'' he finally said, before quickly hanging up the phone.

''Don't just hang up on Charlie's phone.'' I told him ''It's rude.''

''He hung up on me, the filthy bloodsucker.'' As he spat the words out you could hear the sheer hatred in his voice. ''_Dr _Carsile Cullen.'' he said when I gave him a look.

''What did he want?'' I asked, confused. Presumably it was about our earlier call. Alice had loosely explained the situation. It was a weird phone call to say the least.''

''To talk to Charlie. He didn't say why.''

''Oh.'' This confused me. Why did he want to talk to Charlie? To offer condolences?

Suddenly there was a scream from upstairs, followed by the rush of air that hit us as Alice ran at full vampire speed into the small kitchen. Jacob gagged and started coughing.

''What happened?'' I asked in a panic as I took in the grief on her face and the far off, distant look in her eyes.

''It's Edward.'' She replied, her voice sounding strained. ''He's going to kill himself.''

For the second time in the last few months, my heart broke. Edward couldn't kill himself. He just couldn't.

I heard Jacob mutter something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like ''One less to deal with'' and saw Alice sit down heavily and start to sob tearlessly. I was so angry, so worked up I just wanted to throw something, to smash it over his head. I imagined it instead. I imagined having the power to put something in a bubble, a forcefield and smash stuff up. I imagined crushing things with my shield, or launching them. There was a crash as a cup flew across the room, narrowly missing his head, and smashed into the wall.

''You're a polterguist'' said Jacob.

''A polterguist who is coming to Italy with me to stop Edward.'' said Alice.


	8. Chapter 8

Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I own nothing. Thanks for all the reviews, you rock! I'd just like to say, that as this is the last day of the summer holidays, I will probably be writing a lot less frequently from now on, but I am going to keep updating.

Alice's POV

As I drove through the empty streets of Washington, at 140mph, I couldn't help but worry. That's Esme's job, worrying, but with Edwards life hanging in the balance, and most likely ours too when we are tried as accomplices. I'm not even sure what they'll do with Bella. Right now she is concentrating on her 'shield'. She's doing quite well considering she learnt this ability earlier this evening, and has only gone flying through the back of the Mercedes twice. How could Edward be so dense – he leaves Bella in order to keep her safe, but kills her in the process. He goes to Brazil to look for Victoria, who was in Forks the whole time. Now he plans to follow Bella to the next life, when she is stuck in this one. He's not thinking his plans through correctly. Has he even considered the effect this will have on Esme and Carlsile, on all of us.

I heard a police siren with my vampire hearing, and so slowed down to a legal speed. The officer couldn't have seen me. However he was pulling me over, so I guess he must have. I must have been seriously distracted. I've never not noticed in time before. This couldn't have come at a worse time.

''I'm sorry officer. It's my brother, he's in the hospital and I was just trying to....'' I tried to sound upset. It really wasn't hard.

''That's no excuse. You were driving in the multi occupancy lane without a passenger. Now let me see your licence.'' He said sounding annoyed.

''Wait, I thought you meant the speeding.'' Was my unthought out reply. That was stupid. ''I have a passenger right here.'' I said as I opened the door so he could see in. Bella was motioning for me to shut up.

''He can't see me.'' She whispered. The whispering was useless, he couldn't hear her either. Now I had two tickets and the officer thinks I'm crazy too.


	9. Chapter 9

Stephenie Meyer owns everything, I own nothing. Thanks for all the reviews.

Bella's POV

''Go, Bella, go!'' Alice screamed, and I was off. I ran through the car door, and through the crowd that was milling around everywhere. I ran through layer upon layer of the deep red bricks that everything seemed to be made of here. The sun was blinding and the wind whipped at me, pulling my hair this way and that. I couldn't see anything. Palazzo dei Priori, Alice had said. The clock tower. I especially couldn't see any clock tower. I wasn't going to make it, I should have brought Sam. Though I doubt he would have come, and anyway, can the undead be brought back? Who knows. I fervently wished I could just ask the way, but I was just a spirit – an echo of a person. So feeble and weak I couldn't even ask the way. I listened for the screams that would undoubtedly accompany any unveiling on _his _part. There was a toll of a clock. A large clock, such as you would find in a clock tower. Follow the sound, I thought. All I had to do was follow the sound.


	10. Chapter 10

Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I own nothing. Thanks for your reviews and please keep sending them.

Felix (Volturi guard)

Today, has been unique. Firstly, I met a vampire who has decided to survive on the blood of animals. How unusual, if slightly weird and gross. He then decided to befriend the humans, and hilariously, fell in love with his singer. To waste a gift like that? He decided to leave in order to keep his singer from being feasted upon, and she dies. So, inexplicably, he asks to die. As if any human could ever be worth that much. I can guarente that, even with an eternity, we will never, ever have a request even remotely similar. We said no, and now he's going to force our hand. I went in for the kill, and something hit me from behind. Except I didn't so much feel it, as sense it. As I span to face my attacker, I realized she was in front of me.

''Bella?'' the vampire, Edward, said.


	11. Chapter 11

Stephenie Meyer owns everything, I own nothing. Thank you for all the reviews I have received, you rock.

Bella's POV

Neither Alice nor Edward seemed surprised a the reception that awaited us at the airport. Firstly I saw Jasper. Everyone who was exiting saw Jasper first. He was balancing on his tip-toes, stretching to be taller. Which, considering Jasper is already quite tall made him the first person you notice. There's always someone like this at airports. Alice flew, quickly yet gracefully, over to him.

I noticed he seemed worried. I realized it was probably me. He was relieved Alice wasn't with me anymore. This made me sad, and I smiled at him and waved, trying to look friendly, to look completely in control, which was true. He just stared at Alice, and this moment seemed so personal I felt the need to look away. Turning back to Carlsile and Esme, I was hit by a luggage tractor. It was just a glancing blow, and it wasn't going fast, but it knocked me back, and as I tried to catch myself I fell over my feet.

Carlsile and Esme rushed over, along with half the people in the room. I was in shock. I had been knocked back. How did that happen? It shouldn't have happened. Unfortunately, the people took my reluctance to move or speak as a sign I was seriously hurt. Pain, I realized, I was feeling, which was another thing that shouldn't have happened, but did. I could feel everything, the cold tiled floor, the warm hands of all the people who were trying, oblivious to Carlsile telling them not to, help me up. I got up slowly and gingerly. My arm was really hurting right now.

''Are you OK, dear?'' a kindly old lady said to me. She could see me, I thought ,shocked.

''You can see me?'' I asked. Stupid question. If she couldn't see me, why would she be able to hear me?

''Yes,'' she replied, sounding worried. ''Maybe you should see a doctor. Did you hit your head?''

''I'm a doctor'' replied Carlsile, who nobody was listening to.

The driver of the luggage tractor, which had spilled luggage everywhere, was loudly arguing with a man who thought he had been going to fast. A speeding luggage tractor?

''You knocked her clear! How fast must you have been going to do that? There's kids about you know!'' the man shouted.

''I'm telling you, she came out of nowhere. She didn't look, she just stepped out.'' the driver defended himself. True, I hadn't looked, but normally trafic goes straight through me; and who expects trafic when inside?

''Lets get her home'' Esme suggested. Edward put his arm round me and we quickly left, before they made me fill out a bunch of forms for an accident book. I _felt_ his arm on me!


	12. Chapter 12

Stephenie Meyers owns everything, I own nothing. Thanks for reviewing.

Bella's POV

As I sat in the Cullens living room, I looked at all the people who knew I was alive at once. The number had really grown from it's starting point of one. The pack was over, all of them, as nobody trusted anyone else to go alone. It even included the two newest members, Seth, the youngest ever member and Leah, the first ever girl werewolf. They had been invited over to explain me to everyone, and in regards to the newest development, I included myself in that.

''Although we have never seen this before, it does say in the scrolls of the spirits somethings about purpose and family strengthening the body and the soul. This causes you to be seen in a new light.'' said Sam, looking over a mountain of research. '' In this case, literally.''

''Basically, love can make you whole.'' said Jacob, mockingly.

''Normally'' Sam continued, while giving Jacob a look for interrupting, ''spirits can only be seen or heard by a couple of people, who farm the pack. However, you living so nearby has caused there to be many, many wolves. She also has you as friends...''

''and she's in luv.'' Seth, the youngest, added, with a large grin on his face.

''so she's not lonely.'' Seth continued, resigned to the interruptions. ''Normally, spirits just fade away from loneliness.''

''That's so sad'' said Esme, concerned for these historic people. ''To be so alone among so many.''

''Here the opposite has happened. '' Sam continued ''She knows so many people, she came back to life. Sort of. You're still liquifying in the graveyard though'' I heard Edward shudder at that. ''You're still dead, but solid and seeable. Like, if we're humans and wolves, you're a ghost and a zombie. A shape shifter, or solidity shifter anyway. You just need to learn to phase back into a ghost, so you can control it.''

I thought for a second. '' So I'm the only ever ghost which has been clumsy enough to get hurt.'' I looked down at my arm, which was in a sling. I had bruised the bone, which really hurt.

''Yeah'' Sam agreed ''You're the first. Completely unique situation.''

''Since when has Bella acted normal for her species?'' Alice pointed out. Edward put his arm around me, which was beyond my wildest dreams. We were back together now!

''Well we're off. That's all there is to say, and we have new recruits to train. Make sure you come visit us soon, Bella. It's weird with you not around.'' Sam hugged me goodbye.

''Yeah, too weird'' seconded Jacob ''and we miss you tripping over things you can just go through.'' Sam said goodbye to everyone, and lead the pack out. The rest of the Cullens started getting up and leaving too, which just left me and Edward. I snuggled closer, glad to have him back.

''Bella'' Edward started, his tone serious ''I've been thinking and... '' He trailed off. I just knew it would be bad. It has to be bad; it's serious and hard to say. ''I mean, we've been together a long time and...'' I knew it was over. This has to mean it's over. He's bored of me. ''Ok, I'm just going to come out and say it.'' He got down on one knee. ''Bella, will you marry me?'' That surprised me.

''Marriage?'' I choke out, still in shock.

''Yes'' he replied slowly ''Would you like to marry me?'' he said. I still thought this was a dream, but I threw caution to the wind.

''Yes. Of course. I love you.'' I replied, with tears in my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I own nothing. Thanks for reviewing!

Charlie's POV

Billy had come to see me earlier. He had tried to explain to me another world, full of enemies and protectors, and most shockingly, my Bella. Of course I didn't believe him. I was actually quite angry with him. He said that Bella was alive, and even engaged. They hadn't told me sooner because until recently she would have been invisible to me. I didn't believe him. I thought it was some sick joke, or that he'd finally lost it. Or as I should say, I didn't believe him until Jacob, who was like a son to me, turns into an animal man right in front of me.

So I am standing outside the Cullens residence, about to ring the bell. How similar will this new Bella be? Can I get over the pain of loosing her to be there for her?

Alice opened the door, even though I hadn't yet rung the bell. How did she know that I'd arrived? I thought, before realizing I might not want to know.

''Come on in, Charlie,'' she said, cheerfully, taking my hand and leading me into the lounge. As I sat down on the cream sofa I took in the grand piano on its platform. I felt completely out of place.

''Dad,'' I heard Bella say. I hadn't even heard her come in. I looked around and saw her standing at the bottom of the stairs. ''Hey'' she said, coming over and sitting down.

''How have you been?'' I asked, a little afraid of the answer. She still looked like my Bella, but was she?

''It was hard, but then it got easier. I'm engaged.'' she said, smiling her happy smile. She showed me a small, old fashined ring on the correct finger. ''So what are we telling mum?'' she asked.

''It's like a mistaken identity story. You wake up on a train in Seattle with amnesia, trying to find someone to help, and are put in care. Meanwhile, we bury the wrong person. A lookalike. Then you remember everything and come home, before getting engaged quickly. You knew you were in love because you never forgot him, and you kept trying to get back to him. You just didn't know his name.'' Could this story be more unbelievable? I thought as I spoke. It was a good job we were only trying to convince Renee.

''Did you get that from a soap opera?'' she asked, mockingly.

''Yeah,'' was my sheepish reply. ''I couldn't think of anything else that fitted. Those writers must be on something illegal.''

''It's not as unbelievable as the truth though.'' she replied, and I realized she hadn't changed at all. Things, for the first time since I lost her, were going to be fine.

The end!


End file.
